Pressure sensitive adhesives have enjoyed great acceptance for their convenience of use. Pressure sensitive adhesives are used in a variety of applications including tapes, labels and articles containing graphic images. Pressure sensitive adhesives have a number of advantages such as strong bonding and simplicity of application. One drawback of these products is the initial tack of the pressure sensitive adhesive. A need exists to make pressure sensitive adhesives that are repositionable, yet have a high ultimate adhesion. Desirably, during application, the product may be moved or removed without destroying or disturbing the product or the substrate to which the material is being applied. When applying large graphics, for example, a need exists for the products to be able to slide. Slidability allows for proper alignment of the graphic during difficult applications.
When the product is a graphic image and is applied over an area like a wall or truck panel, there is the possibility of trapping air under the product and forming deformations of the surface such as with bubbles or wrinkles. These bubbles and wrinkles will distort and damage the graphic; therefore, it desirable for the product to exhibit air release or egress. Air egress is the ability of the product to provide a route for air trapped under the product to be removed.
A need exists in a variety of markets, such as the label and graphics market, for products that have one or more of the desirable properties of air egress, repositionability, and slidability.